


Johnjae/Sanctify

by USER21peach



Category: Sanctify - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach
Summary: “你的双唇洗涤了我的罪孽。”“那就快快来侵犯我。把罪孽还给我。”（罗密欧与茱丽叶）雙A兄弟搞上床
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Johnjae/Sanctify

“说实话，这小子包的别墅这泳池真不错。”  
聚会散去之后的纸杯散在草坪上像随意种上的花，烧烤炉被收走之前黑烟在空中起舞，清洁人员来来去去如同工蚁，把那块玩的乱七八糟的到处飘着彩带的泳池逐渐变得清晰，最终归于平静在水面下照射的灯，反射在墙上的一点不真实的波浪。  
“是不错。能在这包到这么大的别墅办婚礼也是绝。有钱真好。”  
郑在玹看了看在床边盯着泳池的徐英浩，男人宽阔结实的肩背线在短袖下若隐若现，影子在地上拉出一条斜线，自己随意拧干沾水的头发，因为洗澡过后也只穿了一件无袖，他突然脑海闪过了什么出格的画面，然后被自己强行叫停。  
“哥，去洗澡。”  
他指了指那间对他们来说有些尴尬的浴室，白色的瓷砖和大瓦数的白灯在取代墙的透明玻璃那头一览无遗，徐英浩体贴的在他洗澡的时候点了部电影自己看，偏偏现在电脑里传来了激烈的亲吻声，  
“你的亲吻洗涤了我的罪孽。”  
“那就快快来侵犯我，把罪孽还给我—”

他本来就爱好电影，这部也符合他心意，96年的罗密欧与茱丽叶，最后教堂星星点点的烛光，踏上最后的征程与爱人的死亡讯息是末日的审判，死亡并不能夺走朱丽叶的半份美丽，百合花静静绽放，嘴唇如往日甜美红润，美丽的眼睛轻轻闭着，像画像，城外归来的爱人已不能挽回，尘土飞扬里的书信是一笔笔爱的证明。他痛哭，他流泪，他恨不争气的自己，他恨自己的家族。名字只是一个标签，一个该死的标签，如果是为爱，我不是罗密欧又如何，我们的共饮爱泉，我们的灵魂在烈火中生生不息。他拿起毒药，小小的一瓶能让我改写命运，他喝下，爱人却睁眼，最后的话语永远停在喉咙。残忍的命运，痛苦的爱侣，子弹穿过脆弱的神经是解脱，他们倒在一起，紧握双手，在祝福下重生—  
他想入了迷，徐英浩的声音将他唤醒，  
“我想到之前说的，反alpha结婚案。”

之前政界出了一桩所谓的丑闻，金字塔尖的alpha宣布自己的伴侣为alpha，勇敢的行为丑化为败坏风气，迫于压力只能离开政府。在这个年代暗潮涌动，alpha早就可以寻找多种性别的伴侣，而不是传统意义上的omega，这当然是爱，广泛热议却被一刀切，推出了可笑的“反AA恋”的法案，扬言alpha不与omega就无法结婚，没有任何的法律认证—  
“你呢？你怎么想？”  
徐英浩看他，他的蜜糖色的眼睛在黑夜里竟然多了两份惑人。  
“我觉得没什么，反对是神经病。喜欢就喜欢呗，喜欢头猪也是喜欢，本来这种东西就复杂。”  
郑在玹大学同学也不少AA恋，见怪不怪，他也会被追求，但这话回荡在这种暧昧的场合却有了些邀请的意思。  
“不错。我也是。”  
徐英浩也没继续这个话题，  
“下午游个泳怎么样。无边泳池诶，一般酒店可见不着。还没人。”他指了指下面那片蓝色。  
“晕，哥我刚洗澡—”  
“来呗，大不了洗多次嘛—”芝加哥人的热情和行动力也是一比一的强，一下从行李箱找出两件衬衫扔在床上，充满沙滩气息的衬衫竟然神奇让他有了一丝趣味，  
“行，哥记得带钥匙。”

听得见隐隐约约的昆虫叫唤，水流泼在皮肤上带来清凉，他的精神也随着声音发散，郊外的漆黑夜空繁星如同钻石点缀，夏天的热气在这片天地消散，徐英浩坐在泳池边的靠椅上闭眼休息，衬衫肆无忌惮打开看到搓衣板一样的结实腹肌，运动过后空气浅浅染上了alpha的芝士味道，甜腻的，可是又掺上了一点可可粉的苦味。  
确实很好闻，他想起自己的桃子红酒味，第一次和他认识也是因为自己的信息素都是偏甜而交流甚欢，后来约着去打球，尝咖啡店新出的味道，期间还互相帮助对方追心仪的omega—  
美好的青春，美好的夏季，美好的夜晚。

徐英浩走到泳池旁，看郑在玹在泳池里浮浮沉沉，漂亮的肌肉划水的动线，他的身材也是一流，比起其他alpha还要白上两分，酒窝给他增色可爱，情人节出生的男孩受到祝福也是天生的宠儿，读书的自己的抽屉里总是有帮忙递情书的纸条，现在也会有人找他要联系方式。  
他眯起眼睛看泳池里的男孩慢慢游过来，一步一步接近，可是他装作不在意，没看到一样不动，男孩的坏笑尽收眼底，他的手小心从水里伸出来，快速接近他的脚腕，用力一扯—  
哗啦—  
徐英浩连着他一起掉入水中。

蓝色的，灯光把水底照得亮堂，徐英浩刚好在这个角度和郑在玹面对面，两个人在读书的时候就会比潜水，在水中睁眼也不是问题—  
头发在水里漂起来轻轻摆动，世界的声音在水里全部消散，只有过耳的气泡声音，好像只有他们，眼神接触的瞬间好像一切顺理成章，去他妈的规则，去他妈的世界，心跳好像自己生疏练习的钢琴曲一样杂乱无章，  
郑在玹用手去抓徐英浩，两个人也在不断上升，浮上之时溅起水花，圈住脖子的姿势两人靠得更近。然后郑在玹的嘴唇印上了徐英浩的，试探的，对方却加深了这个吻，张口换气换来唇齿交缠，越靠越近，水汽蒸发之时冰凉的皮肤接触到徐英浩温热的身体就像点燃了什么，芝士与桃子酒的气息竟然无比融洽，甜美的桃子注入浓醇的芝士，芝士将这分清新表达得更淋漓尽致。郑在玹小口喘气，徐英浩的手指摸着他的下颚骨，  
“做吗？”  
“做。”

几乎是滚到床上的，他们像疯子一样跑回床上，甚至可能在泳池丢了点东西，拖鞋在地板上啪嗒作响又因为害怕被人发现而小心翼翼，如同偷情一样的快感混着燥热的风钻进皮肤是加倍的催情剂，拍上门的瞬间徐英浩的吻就如同雨点一样袭击，他怀疑alpha根本也有omega出众的做爱天赋，闻到徐英浩的芝士味他怎么会这么兴奋——  
现在是他把徐英浩翻了个面，他的舌头舔弄alpha的喉结，他们早就勃起，两根充血的性器摩擦着带来轻微的快感，然后徐英浩把他压在身下，锋利的犬牙在alpha退化的腺体戳刺，桃子味渗透进他的鼻腔，这种类似标记的姿势给他带来极大的刺激，狠狠的下咬换来郑在玹的大声吃疼，“哥！轻点…”  
他没回答，尖锐的齿痕如同纹身，他舔弄那处隔壁的皮肤，留下鲜艳的吻痕。他事先发现他的高中同学在每个房间都贴心准备了润滑和套，虽然omega能分泌出大量的体液，但在第一次仍需要，而这明显就是便宜了他们两个，有时候他也怀疑自己的份子钱是不是给少了—  
alpha没有天生的容纳性器的构造，手指带着大量的润滑液进出的时候床单也被郑在玹咬得皱皱巴巴，alpha骨子里上战场的血统让他们有良好的耐受力，跪趴的姿势能看到他的腰线和背肌，他也害怕弄疼他，缓慢开扩却被身下人嘴了一句，  
“快点…我没有那么脆弱—”  
于是他去亲吻他的腰，种下粉红色痕迹，粗大的手指又进去几分，没被打发的甬道紧致得要命，吸着他的手指，又裹住进去更多，他的穴肉也是和他的皮肤相匹配的嫩红，如同天生就该受到这般疼爱的omega—  
郑在玹闷哼，徐英浩低喘，性器抵在穴口的时候郑在玹有了半分的害怕，alpha的性器本来超乎想象，他也不是特意为接纳而准备的身体。进来又漫长又折磨，他在撬开自己最敏感的内里，要他滴出混着芝士的桃子汁，他早就大汗淋漓，床单似乎也被抓破，徐英浩的手箍住他的腰，那处肌肤也通红，明天怕是一身淤青—  
做爱如打架，疼痛为快感锦上添花。  
他完全进去了，轻微的摆动郑在玹就软了腰，alpha骨子里天生的要强让他夹紧自己的肌肉，徐英浩也毫不示弱，大力冲撞，alpha的性器是有攻击性的，郑在玹怀疑自己要被完全捣碎了，床因为动作大力的晃，发出尖锐的声音，和他低沉的闷哼相得益彰，  
“嗯哼…哼…哈…”  
他要疯了，他的脑子里是滚烫的芝士，徐英浩还要在他那个根本不存在的腺体上死咬，摩擦带出了致命的快感，性器涨得难受，徐英浩还在继续往里去—  
“没有…哥…我没有生殖腔…啊…”  
徐英浩笑着亲吻他，“我知道。”  
他把郑在玹翻了个面，抬他的一条腿进的更深，如同巧克力块的腹肌隆起，性器分泌的粘液沾在小腹，他去撸动，性器在他的手掌里涨大了两分，他更加大力去操他，一次一次，床也随着晃荡，柔软的床铺变成了水似的承力，然后传来了清脆的咔嚓声。  
操，床被操烂了。  
沉默。  
他们发出笑声，  
“你赔啊。我看看明天怎么解释…啊！”  
郑在玹的笑声变成了染上情欲的叫声，精液如同奶油般沾在小腹上，被徐英浩涂抹在他腹肌上，  
“行，我赔。”  
“反正我也是赚了。”  
他大力操弄，郑在玹只觉得自己被顶得失力，床单撕成一条一条，alpha天生的性器在里面不断涨大，然后徐英浩拔出来射在他的小腹上，和他的精液混在一起。  
整个房间就像打翻了几百杯芝芝桃桃，飘着甜腻又诱人的味道。  
郑在玹知道已经是一片狼籍，脚搭在徐英浩的大腿上，  
“下次到我。”  
“嗯。”  
他们接吻，月光为他们打光，游泳池翻涌着透明的波浪。

第二天他们的同学把他们拉到一旁，  
“你们打架能不能不要在我家打？”  
“你把郑在玹打成啥样了，人家整个后颈都是血痕和淤青—你们这吓到我老婆怎么办？”

“不打架也可以咬后颈的嘛—”郑在玹看着他。  
他沉默了一会，突然想到了什么，  
“打扰了。”


End file.
